


Virgil's Tumblr Adventures

by TheOtherBookwormFanperson



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube???idk
Genre: ?????, Angst, Kinda, RPF, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tumblr AU, blog au, i guess, listen idk what to tag this as, thomas sanders - Freeform, vent fic, virgil has a blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherBookwormFanperson/pseuds/TheOtherBookwormFanperson
Summary: tfw you show up in person for the first time and the first thing anyone does is try to get rid of youtags: #my first video? really?? #im all for him making friends (besides the fact that bonding with others inevitably leads to them leaving and hurting you) but seriously wha #ts up with this? i was trying to help smh singh overreacted #well #see if i care lmao #catch me with no makeup and fuckin bedhead next video lol idc #(i do tbh ugh) #whatever ignore me





	1. welcome to tungle.hell, enjoy your stay

**Author's Note:**

> so virge has a tumblr? *eyes emoji* i watched that q&a and was like "i need more about that" so here it is  
> also i know im supposed to write a third chapter for liar liar but??im sorry guys my inspiration left me and my computer got a virus and yeah i can't write that for some reason

Anxiety huffs in frustration, flipping his hood up along with his middle finger in the safety and darkness of his room. God, that Lilly Singh! And Thomas, damn it! He sighs dramatically, dropping in front of his computer. He can't believe he went to the trouble of showing up for this shit. Honestly! First time appearing in a video, Thomas had been mulling over the idea vaguely for a while and Virge had even tried to get his appearance right for his first video. Those ten minutes in front of the mirror checking and rechecking his eyes, hair, whether or not his hoodie was at the right level of zipped-ness to convey his attitude... Shot down in minutes! He almost wants to hit the mirror now out of sheer irritation, but thoughts of the cleanup and glass dust everywhere and the possibility of cutting his hand and _what if it gets infected and he dies and there's no one to keep Thomas from being an idiot anymore_ swarm his mind and make him settle for putting curtains over it.

He opens his computer, going to tumblr and making a new text post. 

_tfw you show up in person for the first time and the first thing anyone does is try to get rid of you ___

__He vents a bit more in the tags, facepalming when tumblr refuses to let him finish his thought due to character limits, finishes tagging, and posts it, still fuming a little. _God_ , that Singh lady was a piece of work! Hmph. He turns on some loud music and starts scrolling mindlessly through his dashboard, letting the bright screen and noise from his headphones take over his senses so he could calm down._ _

__Hopefully, the next time he showed up in person would go better. But with how he'd been treated today, the others would be lucky if he even bothered to put on his eyeshadow, much less double-check it._ _


	2. Virge Is Pissed^tm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smh i should've known better lmao they're all dumbasses anyway idc  
> pretty interesting how literally my only interaction with ppl is me trying to keep them realistic and them telling me im wrong and lying huh lmao  
> tags: #i mean at least i had some fun lmao #wasting time is great tbh especially when i can get logic to do it omg #comedy gold tbfh #thomas's singing was okay but like #probably could have done better especially for a new year video #gotta think of the viewers my pal what do they think of you hmm #personally i think my verses were great 10/10 hire me for mcr 2.0 #IT'S STILL STUCK IN MY HEAD UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup i know i just posted the first chapter but i wanna keep this going for once soooo here's chapter 2

"No, no, no no no no!" Virgil snaps at himself once he's safely back in his room. _"Whyy?"_ That damn song is still in his head, and on top of that he somehow got roped into _extra social interaction!_ Granted, he managed to get out of it in time with some bullshit about his eye shadow, but just imagine what he might've said! Thomas caught him by surprise, if he'd been a little more off-guard he might have said something even more stupid! Like something true! Oh god, the possibilities. He jams his headphones on, already slightly nodding his head a few seconds before any music actually comes on. Once he has background noise, he sighs and relaxes into his desk chair, hunching over for a better view of his computer.

_smh i should've known better lmao they're all dumbasses anyway idc_

_pretty interesting how literally my only interaction with ppl is me trying to keep them realistic and them telling me im wrong and lying huh lmao_

He tags it with some highlights from the video, complains about the tune that's still somehow lingering in his head despite the My Chem in his ears, and posts it. He starts to scroll out of habit, not really looking at the screen as he reviews the day's events.

Apparently, he was gonna have to make an appearance in every single one of Thomas's personality vlogs now. Why the other three can't handle it on their own is beyond him, but whatever. He can deal. Logic seemed almost halfway-okay, despite participating in the harmonization against him. Virge shrugs, tilting his head in time with his music. Morality... He wants to dislike him, his dumb jokes and "adultery" and cheeriness, but he hadn't really directly done much to suggest malevolence towards him. So that left the last one. "Prince." Overly idealistic, always itching to pick a fight, absolutely everything about him rubs Virgil the wrong way. And judging from his dialogue earlier, Thomas's fanciful side feels the same contempt for him.

... Whatever. It didn't matter. (Everything matters, the smallest thing could lead to disaster.) Virgil closes his computer with a little more force than necessary, deciding to just sleep. Or, more realistically, lie in bed pretending to sleep while listing out every possibility and presentation and confrontation he might encounter in the next video he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to all the busy busy people who are reading this but have no time or motivation to click the kudos button or write 5 words in a comment lmao i know the feeling honestly dw abt it executive dysfunction sucks ass but if you do feel up to it pls leave feedback i love you all *finger guns*


	3. ruvirge's drag race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops almost let out some Real Emotions^tm instead of venting on here lmao that would be a disaster  
> tags: #hopefully no one caught my bitterness abt cinderella lmao #honestly i was almost honest for once this video rip #a hufflepuff???ME????no way haha you're thinking of the wrong person #h aha yeah im not a hufflepuff how dare you #honestly tho this was p fun?? #actually #im down to talk disney agains ometime maybe(??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character development^tm  
> also sorry these are so short they're literally just him going back to his room and vagueposting rip

"Can't win 'em all," Virgil mutters with a small shrug as he enters his room. He glances around and his eyes land on his NBC poster on the wall- one of the movies neither of the others had mentioned. Whatever, just because they have a singular shared interest doesn't mean he's suddenly gonna become best friends with the guy. He shakes his head and lets himself relax, acknowledging the faint buzzing that's built up in his head since coming dangerously close to showing his true feelings on anything. "Ugh," he groans as he opens his computer.

_whoops almost let out some Real Emotions^tm instead of venting on here lmao that would be a disaster_

His hands fly over the keyboard as he types out the first few tags, adding a few spaces and question marks for a joking, defensive tone. He stops suddenly and reads over the tags, considering just posting it as it is. But some things need to be said.

Good thing his blog isn't linked to him somehow. With the knowledge that Princey won't see this, he slowly writes out his last realization, presses enter, and posts it.

And then, just to lighten his mood a bit, he changes his blog title to "there's never a wrong time to dress in drag". Whatever. It's not like anyone can judge him personally, right? Besides his.... uh....

He checked.

300 followers? That was. A lot of people. "Wow," he says out loud, laughing nervously a little. "Okay, I'm gonna.... yeah." He shuts his computer, falls onto his bed, and yells into a pillow silently. Somehow, once he's done, he feels a mixture of nerves, embarrassment, and... something like pride? Maybe? 300 people think his vagueposts and cat pictures are worth following. Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h mmmmm maybes leave a comment??if you want???


	4. hello paranoia my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i know big surprise i have a helpful contribution can we get over it  
> tags: #seriously was it necessary to look so shocked smh #after all im just here to keep him alive and shit #ugh #i mean at least he took me seriously for once that's a step in the safe direction #what's next? not flinching when i enter the room? can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa look at that i managed to write 4 chapters of something in 1 day without losing too much motivation are u guys proud of me  
> also if u want a blog similar to the one in this fic but with mostly reblogs with commentary in the tags from your surly neighborhood virge then check out virgils-vigil.tumblr.com lmao

" _Wow, what a surprise, Anxiety, you were reasonable for once, Anxiety, it's a miracle_ ," Virgil mimics under his breath as he enters his room. Rolling his eyes, he makes a beeline for his computer but accidentally knocks some bottles off the shelf. "Shit!" He stops in his tracks and goes back to pick up the broken shards. Luckily, several of them are actually still in one piece, which is a nice surprise. His "Emotion Bottle Collection", as he half-sarcastically nicknamed them in his head, took a while to build up and the missing bottles could take weeks to replace. Whatever. He manages to get the pieces of glass somewhere out of the way without cutting himself and/or getting infected and/or bleeding out and/or dying, which is good. _Then_ , he makes a beeline for his computer and sits down in the chair, letting go of the tension from the glass pieces and their previous contents. He opens tumblr and makes a new post, remembering the recent Social Interaction.

_lmao i know big surprise i have a helpful contribution can we get over it_

He knows his tags pretty much repeat the gist of the post but it bears elaboration, and besides, he's allowed to vent once in a while- or every time he has to talk to someone. Whatever works, right? He shrugs slightly, posting it.

The second he redirects to his dashboard, he's confronted with at least 8 notifications. New followers, likes, reblogs? Why the hell are people finding interest in his posts? They don't even know who they're about. Probably... Ugh! He can tell he's about to start overthinking for hours, so to postpone that he makes an ironic post about it and closes his computer sharply. There, done. No more talking to people for today, he can finally just relax and listen to some music. And not think about glass dust everywhere. Nope. No thinking about that, it isn't real anyway. Probably. Virge glares at empty air as if it's his stray thoughts and jams his headphones over his ears, turning up the volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the feedback you've given me omg!! it's rlly good to hear that you guys like my writing and stuff :D this might be the last chapter for today but you never know what motivation i might get,,, say,,,, in comments maybe


	5. *incomprehensible screaming*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LHKAFSDJLKCJDSALAUIEFCDSJ WHAT THE F*CK  
> tags: #SHOOK #WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK WHERE DID THAT COME FROM #I CAN'T BELIEVE #HOW DARE #DAD WHAT THE ACTUAL LITERAL HECK #DID HE MISS VAL OR DID HE PURPOSEFULLY MOVE PRINCEY #JHAKBSDBOIUDFSJHFIDSCEIU #IM GONNA GO DIE IN A HOLE NOW AAAAAAHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahh sorry for taking a while to update!!! I hope you guys like this, and remember to check out virgils-vigil.tumblr.com for more content related to this!! The tag "virge posts" is stuff that's directly connected to this fic :D

Anxiety drops Princey's hand like it burned him and sinks out faster than ever before, reappearing in his room and immediately throwing himself on the bed in frustration. A range of emotions is playing through his head, from disbelief at Morality to shock from the unexpectedness to pure embarrassment over the entire ordeal. He debates whether or not to just burrow under the covers and stay there for the rest of eternity, but decides to vent a bit on tumblr. He rolls out of bed and moves to his computer, opening tumblr. His hands fly over the keyboard, the jitteriness from the _everything_ causing several typos that he'll need to fix.

_LHKAFSDJLKCJDSALAUIEFCDSJ WHAT THE F*CK_

Once Virge's emotions have been transferred from his hands to the screen, he hits the post button and pushes his chair back from his desk, letting his head loll back as he glares at the ceiling. What. The fuck. Was that. He groans and sits back upright, planning to refill an Emotion Bottle(tm) but a notification catches his eye instead. Apparently someone... sent an ask? He clicks his inbox.

Anonymous said: "hello"

He blinks a few times and tilts his head to try and make sense of it. Unsure how to reply to the first time someone wants to talk to him, he types, "uhhhhh hello?" and posts it.

Well! That was quite enough social interaction for the day. He closes his computer and starts to look through his shelves to find an empty jar he could use for an Emotion Bottle(tm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment!! They make my day and remind me to get started up on the next update!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> feedback=increasing my self esteem, drop a kudos or a comment if ya wanna make me happy!


End file.
